In the manufacture of a golf club, the club shaft may be secured within the hosel of a club head using an epoxy applied into the hosel using a metal rod. The tip of the club shaft may then be rolled over the epoxy by hand before assembly of the golf club. During assembly, the tip of the club shaft with the coated epoxy may be inserted into a hosel sleeve to secure the tip of the club shaft to the hosel of the club head. In particular, the hosel sleeve may be inserted into the hosel of the club head such that the epoxy fills a predetermined gap therein to create a secure attachment between the tip of the club shaft and the club head through the hosel sleeve. During this attachment process, any excess epoxy from the club shaft can flow into the shaft lumen formed at the tip the club shaft, thereby requiring the epoxy to be removed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.